


Maybes are Never a Yes

by Kountoall



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Iruka is everything, Love, M/M, Pre-Naruto Canon Era, Sad, Sad Ending, Shisui loved, Uchiha Massacre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kountoall/pseuds/Kountoall
Summary: Iruka was a lot closer than to Shisui than anyone talked about.





	Maybes are Never a Yes

**Author's Note:**

> So ahh I didn't mean for this to happen but it did and I may add to the beginning of their love story but this is the end of it. I kept the canon death. This is unbeta. Thank you for reading.
> 
> This influence me:  
> https://soundcloud.com/ryehighproductions/maybe-a-spoken-word-poem

Many don’t know the story of Iruka Umino, how he loved a man and that man was gone now. Everyone remembers school not being in session after the massacre but most forget how a week before the massacre Iruka-sensei’s class had a sub. How no one saw Iruka for that week.  
How he laid in his bed unable to move, his everything was gone. His reason to continue the will of fire for the next generation. The smile that could stop his heart gone. Never again feel his fingertips glide over his skin. The laugher of a prank they done together so lost and forgotten. Friendship the became something more never to continue.  
No one visited him that week either not knowing what to say or knowing far too much. Claims of murder and cover-up filled the streets. No one thought of chunin who was with Shisui since they met or how they would dance in the rain together or how much pain that chunin would be in. Gossip was more fun after all than to think of a dead shinobi’s love life.  
Iruka in a shirt Shisui always seemed to leave lying around. The tear tracked stained on his face. The boy who had the biggest heart is now gone.  
“Iruka you know with a face like yours…you could have anyone.” Shisui said looking at the ceiling not at his half-dressed love.  
“Is this your way for telling me you don’t deserve me. Good you don’t but I love you anyway.” Iruka said while jumping on Shisui’s chest.  
Twin laughter filled the room for the last time. If Iruka knew what shisui was trying to say maybe it wouldn’t have ended the way it did. Maybe Iruka could have stop him. But maybes are worthless with the hopes of a broken heart.


End file.
